groceries and chocolate
by leviadrache
Summary: Grocery shopping was a normal thing to Ryoga. However, meeting Yuma there, was not. – Ryoga Kamishiro, Yuma Tsukumo


The twins were used to living alone, so grocery shopping was a normal thing to do and somehow has always been a thing they did together. Since Rio wasn't exactly picky with food and ate pretty much everything without complaining, she was busy with looking through the shelves as usual, while he kept putting most of the stuff she wanted to buy back, because _cooking these would need onions_ or e_ating this unhealthy stuff would soon get you back into the hospital_. They also kept arguing whether onions and pepper were necessary to cook a proper meal or not – and as usual, Rio won.

They got to the candy shelves and were about to pay their stuff and leave when Rio exclaimed that she forgot something and rushed back to get it, leaving Ryoga standing in front of about fifty different kinds of valentine's day chocolate.

Well, not exactly valentine's day chocolate, since it was already March, but there were these heart-shaped boxes with all this absurd pictures and quotes and whatever and they could be pretty much described as valentine's day chocolate without the word 'valentine' on them.

_Yuma_ liked chocolate.

Though Ryoga didn't particularly _know_ if Yuma liked chocolate, but he was so enthusiastic and smiled a lot and he was clumsy and trusted everyone so easily and believed you could accomplish whatever you want and, well, basically the kind of the person who would like sweet things – like for example chocolate.

Should he get Yuma some chocolate?

They were friends. Although he didn't believe it first, Yuma had insisted that they were and kept getting involved with Ryoga and it was rather annoying at first, but then, they wouldn't be friends now if Yuma hadn't done that. So he maybe did deserve a present for everything he has done for Ryoga, and Rio always said that if you want to give someone a present, flowers and chocolate couldn't be wrong. But since flowers seemed a bit odd and he didn't think Yuma was a flower-person, knew that he wasn't a flower-person himself, chocolate should do it.

Of cause, it was a present for him in a friend way, because Yuma was a really good friend, probably the best friend he ever had and Ryoga appreciated all the things he has done for him and absolutely not in a present in the, you know, I-like-_like_-you-way; just a present in a thank-you-for-the-stuff-you-did-for-me-way.

This couldn't go wrong, he thought as he picked up one of the smaller, not heart-shaped and more subtle looking boxes, though there still were pictures of flowers and hearts on it.

"Rio, you think I should buy this for 'im?"

Only he forgot that Rio still hasn't come back from getting whatever she wanted. Still, he was staring into a pair of big red eyes, that were somehow similar to Rio's, but then not really. They were brighter and softer and friendlier and basically warmer in general, compared to Rio's eyes which could freeze you as soon as you said a single dumb thing.

His chest felt weird and his face got warm. For a really long and desperate moment, he thought about hiding the box, but Yuma has already seen it.

"Hey, Shark, who are you buying chocolate for?"

"No one."

Yuma dramatically folded his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

"Stop lying, that's sooo~ rude. Plus, I heard what you said anyway."

Just then, he saw Rio coming back again with the thing she wanted in her hands and she saw him next to Yuma. Ryoga still held the stupid box in his hands and somehow he was actually rather relieved to see her .

Well, until he saw Rio wear that stupid grin of hers, wriggling her eyebrows, pointing at Yuma and gesturing something he didn't quite understand, then turned on her heals and went somewhere else.

Sometimes, he really hated his sister.

He rolled his eyes. "As I said, no one special, " he said as he was about to put the box back again, embarrassed for having such an absurd idea. Yuma unfolded his arms and smiled again.

"Well then, I think you should get it anyway. You know, everyone loves chocolate." Then, as if he just realized something, he started pouting again.

"Wait, so you've got some other friends you never told us about. Why didn't you introduce me to them? Gosh, I'm sure they're really nice and friendly people and, hey, they might be some awesome duellists, but as always you're keeping all the fun to your self! You just don't want me to meet them 'cause they can teach me new tacts-, tics-, tacist-, er..."

"Tactics, Yuma." He corrected patiently, wondering how this boy could ever win the Duel Carnival without being able to say such basic and simple terms. Though he seemed so childishly innocent, it was easier to just be honest to him.

"Come on, you know what I mean!" Ryoga raised an eyebrows and cleared his throat.

"Yuma."

"Yeah."

"There's no need to introduce you to this person."

"Why?"

"Because it's for you, dumbass!"


End file.
